


Dreams of the impossible.

by Kaesteranya



Series: Days, Nights, and Contractors [9]
Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why we do what we do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of the impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Prompt #13 over at the 52 Flavors community. If you don’t know who Amber is, then this whole fic is a spoiler.

Amber had already known, of course, that she was never going to get what she wanted. Hei had always been about the unattainable, be it with the things he believed in, or the war they were fighting – he was always looking off somewhere past where she was, which happened to be standing right in front of him, right within his line of vision. Even when the world was falling apart all around them, even when they were on the battlefield and down in those trenches and had nothing but each other’s warmth to take comfort in, he never really saw her for who she was and what she was trying to offer him. She was precious, but precious in the way that most things were precious to him: another thing to fight for and protect, another damsel in distress that he could play hero for but never actually fall in love with.

 

That he insisted on reaching for nothing short of the stars, however, was exactly what made him so perfectly beautiful. It is, perhaps, at the end of it all, what made her want him.

 

This game she has set up, it isn’t really about the world, or about human beings and Contractors, or about finding the truth, or about going into the Gate. It’s about wrapping Hei up in silk of her choosing, drawing him close, reeling him in, making him dance to her song.

 

Maybe – just maybe – when all of it is over, he’ll remember her for it.


End file.
